


Conversation, Interrupted

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, talking in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ride for locating a missing adjective!
> 
> And a big bunch of fruit to whoever figures out my tragic fangirl reference to another fandom.

"So, there I was, making love with the woman of my dreams..."

 

"You mean wild monkey love, or tender Sarah McLachlan love?"

 

"Hey, this is freaky enough without bringing Sarah McLachlan into it."

 

"Okay. Sorry... I'm just the barkeep."

 

"Alright, you're forgiven. Can I have another one?"

 

"Yeah... go on. You were saying."

 

"I mean, Jeez... Sarah McLachlan... just what I need. Another Canadian..."

 

"What do Canadians have to do with it?"

 

"Canadians? Who said anything about Canadians? Who's telling this story?"

 

"You are, man. Go on."

 

"Anyway, there we are, and she's having the time of her life. I mean, I'm not a complete numb nuts. I know when a woman's enjoying herself."

 

"Yeah? I mean... Yeah."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay... so... she's having the time of her life. What's the problem?"

 

"Problem? Problem is... her eyes roll back in her head, and she says... 'Ray, Ray, Ray...'"

 

"Oh, Jeez. I'm sorry. Who's Ray?"

 

"Well... she said... that is... She told me he was me."

 

"Eh?"

 

"She said, 'oh, Ray, I'm sorry, you know I meant you.'"

 

"Erm... what's the problem? I mean, if Ray's your name..."

 

"Ha."

 

"Sorry... Ray isn't your name?"

 

"Yeah... yeah it's my name."

 

"Oh... Erm... sorry. I don't understand. So, she's having the time of her life, and at, like, the moment of truth she says, 'Ray,' and you're 'Ray,' so... what's the problem?'

 

"Problem? Problem is... I'm Ray, so's her ex."

 

"Oh."

 

"Oh. Damn right. 'Oh.' And... Shit. Thing is... I don't know which of us she meant."

 

"Jeez, that's tough."

 

"Well, it's my own damn fault."

 

"How so?"

 

"I kinda knew she was still in love with him."

 

"Shit. You want another one of these?"

 

"Erm... I normally don't drink much, but... yeah. What the hell."

 

"Okay."

 

"Thing is, they were together forever. And it all got messed up, because, he's kind of an asshole, even if... well. Never mind."

 

"Never mind?"

 

"He's kind of an asshole, well... she says he is. But, well… my best friend thinks he's okay."

 

"'Okay'?"

 

"Yeah. 'Okay.' Apparently."

 

"So... she said 'Ray'?"

 

"Yeah. And I didn't know who she meant. Though later she said she meant me."

 

"Maybe she did."

 

"Maybe. Oh... Jeez. Poor Stella."

 

"That her name?"

 

"Yeah. Good name. She's a bit of a star."

 

"You love her, do you?"

 

"Hey, what are you, a yenta?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Yeah. 'Nother damned Canadian."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Okay, stop milking it. And... yeah. I suppose I love her. I want to. I mean... I really, really want to. You know when you've been buried alive?"

 

"No."

 

"No, of course not. And you're not a yenta either. Jeez, how many of these have I had?"

 

"Three."

 

"Three??? I've had three? How the hell did that happen?"

 

"Uhm... you asked for them?"

 

"Musta done. Sorry, kid. I'm out of practice."

 

"Eh?"

 

"What? Oh... I was saying... yeah. I love her. When you're digging out from under, you need someone to dig to. Know what I mean?"

 

"No. You want another drink?"

 

"Nah... I'm okay. Sorry... this was sort of... I dunno. An interruption."

 

"Interruption?"

 

"Yeah. In an important conversation. With her, that is. Thanks for listening though."

 

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Thanks? Cool... you're welcome. Hey... tell me how it goes."

 

"If you don't see me back here, you know it went okay."

 

"Hope I don't see you back then."

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

"Good luck man."

 

"You too."

 

"See you... Hope not though."

 

"Me too. But... hey, kid. You're alright."

 

"Goodnight Sir."

 

"You too, kid. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanflashworks' challenge, Interruptions.


End file.
